


give me more

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin's first heat comes as a surprise. Originally posted <a href="http://bangtanexchange.livejournal.com/11208.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasireun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasireun/gifts).



It hits him during practice. He and Jungkook are working on their latest routine in the dance studio, while the others are busy recording or in the middle of vocal lessons. He's already sweating, his shirt sticking to his back, so he doesn't notice anything weird, not until he feels the tingling under his skin. He tries to shake it off and goes for his water bottle. When he passes Jungkook, their bare arms brush, and Jimin feels it like a bolt of electricity down his spine. The water bottle slips from his grasp.

"Are you okay?" Jungkook asks, giving Jimin a look like he's gone nuts.

"Yeah," Jimin says, except he's not sure that he is. His mind feels hazy. It's when Jungkook puts a hand on his arm and Jimin has to bite back a moan that he gets it. He sinks to the floor, burying his face in his hands.

Of course this would be happening here, now. Big Hit's had him on suppressants since day one, a pill from a manager every month- 99% effective when taken correctly according to the late night infomercials that are the only things playing when they get home from practice. Jimin tries to think back to a week ago, whether or not he took the pill that Hobeom handed to him on their way to the salon, but anything more involved than staring at the floor makes his brain feel like it's being dragged through wet concrete.

"Do you need me to get someone?" Jungkook asks. He's worried now, squatting down to look at Jimin.

"What's going on?"

Jimin's head snaps up at the sound of Yoongi's voice. He feels light-headed, suddenly dizzy with happiness at Yoongi's arrival.

"He's sick," Jungkook says, turning to Yoongi for guidance.

Yoongi takes a step forward, like maybe he's going to feel Jimin's forehead even though that's something only Seokjin or Hoseok would do, but he stops himself. Jimin can tell when he gets it. His shoulders straighten and his voice is deeper, commanding when he tells Jungkook, "Take him home."

"No," Jimin protests.

Yoongi shoots him a serious look. "Jimin, you have to go home."

"No," Jimin chokes out. Even from several feet away, Yoongi smells so fucking good. Jimin's skin prickles with goosebumps- he finally gets what the authors mean in those alpha-omega romance novels when they talk about the _intoxicating scent of an alpha._ His cock goes hard as he breathes it in. He pulls up his knees to hide it. "Not without you."

Jungkook looks between the two of them, eyebrows creasing in confusion. He's going to find out sooner than later, Jimin knows, but he doesn't care.

"I'm just going to-" Jungkook says, and then flees the studio.

The air between them is thick, not just with silence. Jimin's senses are clogged with Yoongi's scent and he can't feel anything except his own desire. His fingers twitch against his thigh, but he doesn't know what to do with them, whether he wants more to reach for Yoongi or his dick.

"Hyung-"

"No."

If Yoongi's voice was commanding before, now it's even more forceful. Jimin folds into himself immediately, body so tense that his fingertips are digging into his skin. When he shifts, he feels the wetness, the dull ache of his erection. Yoongi just stares as he swallows down the urge to cry. "Please, just take me home."

"You don't know what you're asking," Yoongi says, looking away from Jimin. "It's just because I'm an alpha and I'm here, if it were anyone else you'd be saying the same thing."

Jimin's head hits the mirror in frustration. It's not an alpha thing. Even if they were here, Jimin wouldn't want Hoseok or Namjoon. It's Yoongi he wants, he's _wanted_ since his first day at Big Hit, taking in Yoongi's judgment and wanting to prove him wrong.

Every part of his body is telling to kneel, to submit to the alpha, but Jimin's never been too good at the whole omega thing anyway. He knows what Yoongi wants. Jimin can smell it now, the undercurrent of something softer, sweeter, but he can see more clearly than ever on Yoongi's face- in the furrow of his brow, the way he licks his lips- how much he wants this too. It's a look Jimin's seen out of the corner of his eye many times, but he didn't know what it meant until now.

Jimin's legs are weak when he gets to his feet. It's not in Yoongi's nature to run from anything, but for a moment, as Jimin approaches him, it looks like he might follow Jungkook's lead. He doesn't. Jimin reaches for his hand. "Hyung, it's _you_ I like."

Yoongi's gaze holds his. There's a pause long enough for Jimin to start worrying that maybe he read things wrong, maybe he fucked things up, but then Yoongi sighs, rubbing his thumb over the bone of Jimin's wrist. "Park Jimin, I'd better not regret this in the morning," he says, which Jimin guesses (or at least hopes) is Yoongi for _I like you too_.

Even just this light contact is enough to make Jimin shiver and bite down on his lip, feeling a new rush of heat in his lower half. Yoongi must notice because his grip tightens, pulling Jimin in close enough to lower his voice. "Calm down, we still have to get home."

Jimin nods pitifully.

They get a cab back to the dorm. "Yeah, a beta driver," Yoongi orders, accent bleeding through the rough edge in his voice.

By the time they get in the car, Jimin feels like he's burning up from the inside out. The cool glass of the window helps a bit, but it's nothing like the relief he wants. Jimin rearranges the hoodie in his lap, trying to maintain some sense of modesty. He has to will himself not to buck up into it. Next to him, Yoongi stares straight ahead at the back of the driver's seat. His face reveals nothing, but Jimin can hear his racing pulse, like his heart is trying to hammer out of his chest.

It's a short walk to their dorm and an even shorter drive, but it seems to take hours, like every stoplight along the way is purposefully slowing them down until they reach their building. Yoongi counts out bills for the driver with white-knuckled fingers while Jimin waits, pacing along the sidewalk.

Finally, _finally_ they get inside. Jimin takes the stairs two at a time, buzzing in anticipation. When Yoongi catches up to him in the entryway, he still looks hesitant. "Are you sure?" he asks, back to the door but his hand poised on the knob like he's ready to back out. He almost looks nervous. Funny, considering that he's supposed to be the one in charge here. "If you change your mind I can leave, I'll-"

"Don't you fucking dare," Jimin snaps.

The strength of his protest surprises the both of them. Jimin's cheeks would flush if it were possible for them to get any redder. Ego stroked, Yoongi's mouth twists up into a smug grin. "Language, please," he says, voice low. He takes a step forward; Jimin meets him halfway.

Yoongi kisses him gently, far more gently than their situation would warrant, mouth soft and pliant. He brings a hand up to Jimin's neck, fingers brushing over the top of his spine, and Jimin shivers. Every point of contact feels like relief. Yoongi's mouth is a drink of water on a hot day and Jimin can't stop drinking.

He pulls Yoongi in by his belt loops, bringing their bodies flush against each other. Jimin's cock is hard, has been for the past thirty minutes since his heat set in, and he gasps when Yoongi's jeans drag across his erection. Yoongi smiles into their kiss. The tips of his canine teeth scrape against Jimin's bottom lip.

"Bedroom," Jimin demands, pulling away from Yoongi only long enough for the two of them to kick off their shoes.

When they reach the bedroom, Yoongi's lost his snapback and belt and he's working on his skinny jeans, tripping over his feet in the process. Jimin's already sprawled out on his bed, loosely fisting his cock through his basketball shorts, and Yoongi lets out a noise that's downright animalistic as he climbs on top of Jimin and knocks his hand away.

He pushes Jimin's shirt up, not even bothering to get it off completely before he lowers his mouth to Jimin's chest. Jimin squirms underneath him, back arching off the bed as Yoongi's tongue circles one of his nipples and rolls the other between his fingers. It feels good, in the way that it eases the prickling beneath Jimin's skin, but his cock is still throbbing and there's no relief in his attempt to grind his hips up against Yoongi's ass.

When he's satisfied- Jimin's chest flushed red, his nipples tightened- Yoongi scoots down, tugging down Jimin's shorts and briefs in one go. Jimin's cock rests heavy against his stomach, red and swollen at the tip, a bead of precome smearing across his abdomen. He's so hard that it almost hurts, but Yoongi doesn't touch him there yet. He's so hard that it almost hurts, but Yoongi runs his hands down Jimin's hips to his thighs, ignoring his cock. Instead, he nudges Jimin's legs apart, sucking in a surprised breath. Jimin can feel now how wet he is, how sticky the tops of his thighs are. He covers his face with his hands. He can't look at Yoongi, not when Yoongi is looking at _him_.

"Jimin," Yoongi says, an edge of authority in his voice that goes straight to Jimin's dick. He takes one of Jimin's wrists in his hand, prying it away from his face. His mouth is set in a thin line, stern, but Jimin's known Yoongi long enough to read the softness in his expression.

Jimin turns his face in, rubbing his cheek against the back of Yoongi's hand. "Don't get all girly on me," Yoongi says, and kisses him.

This time isn't so gentle. Yoongi slides a hand down to the back of Jimin's head, tugging Jimin's hair between his fingers as he guides the kiss. His tongue parts Jimin's lips, swallowing down his moan. Yoongi's erection presses down against his and Jimin feels a rush of pride as he thinks _I did that._ He's never going to need another jerk-off fantasy in his life.

When Jimin feels like he's going to suffocate, Yoongi finally pulls back, only to move his attention towards Jimin's neck. Yoongi bites his way down Jimin's chest, leaving behind a trail of red marks that Hyesoo noona is going to kill him for tomorrow. His hands slide under Jimin's back, cupping his ass, and Jimin squirms.

"Can you fuck me now?" he complains. Yoongi's face is now close enough to his dick that Jimin has to control the urge to thrust up against his chin.

Yoongi flicks him in the belly button. "I'm getting there," he says, mouthing the words against Jimin's skin.

"You're taking too-"

Jimin shuts up when Yoongi finally slides his mouth down onto Jimin's cock. He runs his tongue over the head, licking precome from his slit. Jimin's always thought Yoongi had a filthy mouth- "Yoongi raps like he's eating pussy," Namjoon had said once, scandalizing poor Jungkook- and he wasn't wrong. His lips are pursed tight as he swallows around Jimin's length. He doesn't flinch when Jimin's hips reflexively snap up, but he makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat that vibrates along Jimin's cock and, "Fuck," Jimin says, dragging his fingernails down Yoongi's shoulders, "Hyung, _hyung_."

He comes like this- Yoongi bobbing his head, fingers leaving bruises across Jimin's hips as he holds him in place, and Jimin biting down so hard on his knuckles that he breaks skin. Yoongi swallows what he can but he sputters, pulling off for air while Jimin's still-hard cock spurts come across his abs.

Yoongi drops his head down onto Jimin's thigh while he catches his breath. "You smell really fucking good," Yoongi says, casually, like his breath isn't tickling Jimin's balls.

Jimin whines, because he's still hard and impatient and wants to get fucked and now isn't the time for Yoongi to get lazy.

"Okay, I get it," Yoongi says, smacking Jimin across the thigh as he sits up. He spreads Jimin's legs with his knee and then his hand is skimming under Jimin's balls, thumb circling his rim. "You're so wet," Yoongi says, with a tone something like admiration.

He pushes the tip of his thumb inside. Jimin's hole clenches around the intrusion, trying to gain some satisfaction. His whole body is throbbing, as if he's suddenly aware of feeling empty. What Yoongi's fingers would feel like. He needs more. Yoongi laughs and Jimin doesn't even care that he's being fondly mocked because Yoongi withdraws his thumb only to push in two fingers.

Yoongi fucks him with his fingers, sliding them in to the knuckle and curling them up inside Jimin. He's so wet now that he's dripping and it's so, so easy for Yoongi to add another finger. Jimin throws his head back, gasping out as Yoongi's fingers work him over. "More," he says, grinding his ass down to meet Yoongi's thrusts, "fuck me."

"We're going to have to work on asking nicely," Yoongi tsks. His fingers are sticky, webbed with Jimin's slick when he pulls them out.

He shucks his boxers, tossing them off to the side. His cock is thick, heavy in Yoongi's hand as he lines himself up with Jimin's entrance. "Okay?" he asks, smoothing a hand down Jimin's side. Jimin nods.

Yoongi pushes in slowly, stopping to let Jimin relax after the head of his cock stretches his entrance. His lips are parted, tongue between his teeth, the picture of concentration as he drives his cock in inch by inch. The slide is easy; Jimin's body opens up for Yoongi.

He doesn't move until Jimin begs him for it, "Please, Yoongi, please", and then he drives forward with a snap of his hips. The white noise in Jimin's head clears as Yoongi fucks into him, spreading his legs apart to push in to the hilt, their skin slapping together. Jimin lets out a string of breathy moans when Yoongi's cock hits him just right and it's good enough that he could cry from relief.

The swelling surprises him. He whimpers as his hole is stretched even further, instinctively folding his knees back even further to open himself up. "Shit," Yoongi says, fingertips digging into Jimin's thighs. "I can pull out, I'm sorry-"

Jimin grabs Yoongi's wrist, shaking his head. "No, please don't."

So Yoongi keeps rolling his hips, keeps pulling back as far as his swelling knot will let him and then pushing back into Jimin until his knot is too thick to move. It hurts now, faintly, but Jimin doesn't care because Yoongi's knot is pushing against his prostate, relentless pressure rubbing against his walls and he has to reach for his cock.

He jerks himself off hard and fast. Yoongi leans down to kiss him and it's messy, just tongues sliding against each other because Jimin can't stop his gasping as he gets close. His toes curl, body jerking as he comes for the second time. Yoongi follows a moment after, throwing his head back with a groan as he spills hot inside Jimin.

Their heavy breathing fills the silence that follows. The average knot, Jimin remembers, can last anywhere from ten minutes to an hour. Until then, they're tied together. Yoongi tips his head forward, using Jimin's chest as a pillow. Jimin feels like he's just crammed fourteen hours of dance practice into one hour. His body is boneless with exhaustion, but he's completely relaxed. Completely content.

"Hey," Jimin says, poking Yoongi in the ear. Yoongi squints one eye up at him. "Now we’re stuck together." He giggles. "Get it?"

Yoongi groans. "We're never doing this again."

"Hyung is a liar," Jimin says, humming happily.

"Just go to sleep or something," Yoongi says, reaching a hand up to ruffle Jimin's hair.

Jimin closes his eyes. Yoongi is warm, like a blanket draped over top of him. He doesn't mind staying here a while.  



End file.
